Bursting At The Seams
by hikarieris
Summary: An occasional walk in the forest under the pelting rain made things warmer for Sakura's chaos-addled mind. Pairing: Sasuke Uchiha x Sakura Haruno.


"We have to pursue the plan" a sinister voice echoed in Sasuke's ears while he fights back the urge to bite his lower lip. The rain starts with a heavy downpour and it just makes everything better. The plan would work perfectly now that an advantage has been made.

He didn't like the idea of how the blueprint works. He didn't want to argue despite his inner protests. It may be a long term goal but seeing how that man's eyes glistened in the foggy room, he knew he had to obey. Everything has to be done so he could be stronger. He mentally acclaims that it was his decision, and not fate's work.

He's that full of pride - not even allowing fate to dictate his life. Someone like him knows what darkness is like and how to breathe in it at a constant pace. At the back of his mind, he thanks his despiteful brother; this was the person who subconsciously paved the way for him.

A path that has no return.

The other men dressed in shades of black assembled on the huge, dim room and waited for the signal of their commander. Sasuke knew when to strike and he had prepared for this. He was sure that he is.

The short blade glistened in the light of the small lamp and each men moved out. He was the last to leave, still feeling the commander's eyes bore onto his back. He dismissed the thought and went straight to the thick forest of Konoha.

A few men were already on standby, waiting silently for their targets. He jumped past these men and went ahead. Some Konoha guards have detected the incoming siege and activated the traps they had set. It did not do anything to Sasuke, much more to the other ninjas who are of the same rank as his.

The dark blue sandals of hers scrunched the soaked leaves on the terrain. She was walking blindly with an exasperated expression on her face. The nights have been tough on her and Tsunade, as well as the other medical ninjas their town has.

The rain became harsher and somehow, she finds herself not wanting to return to the office. Let her retire from patients and other mundane paper works. Let her be free from that energetic blonde ninja whose dates are always on ramen stands; she did not want to see Sai's smiling face that lacks human emotion. All of it was simply tiring.

She lets out a sigh just by thinking of her teammates. It's been more than a year since she last saw him. The idea of Sasuke in her mind is not as innocent as they were before. She heard a lot from the reports while staying in Tsunade's office. Each was like a last leaf - constantly clinging and then, will eventually fall - yellowed and darkened by the weather.

The trail narrowed and she felt herself shiver with the angry, brittle wind. But then, she pushed on. Never really knowing what lies beyond that trail.

He sensed a faint chakra approaching his direction. His mind went berserk, thinking that the _anbu_ traced him. But he was definitely on stealth movements and leaves nothing but traps. He can't be careless now. He had to move fast.

Gripping onto his left hand was a black iron kunai. And with the same hand, warm blood drips on the side of his thumb; it gently stains the rest of his fingers. A hand seal and a command coming from his lips would release a creature one had to regret he had seen.

She stiffened for a moment, seeing his face pale and eyes lackluster. His muscles tensed and his eyes turned frozen. The rain continues to fall hard on her umbrella and onto his skin. He inched closer to her.

"I..." was the only word that came out of her lips when he reached his hand to touch her cheek. Crimson blends with the moisture from her eyes and from the rain. It doesn't feel cold anymore under her umbrella.

He had a lot of things in mind and she had countless of questions that she needs to ask. Given that situation, she would already give out a heavy fist near his face and wait for his startled look. But she could not even meet his eyes.

Instead of having an inquiry, he allowed her to cry like she was still in the ninja academy a few years back. She was silently pouring her eyes out, immobile of their current situation. He stared upward so that she would feel comfortable with him. It eased the uneasy feeling he was having.

His thumb did little in drying the sobs that he felt. Opening his mouth to speak was stopped when he sensed two people coming towards their direction.

The last touch was his cold fingers behind her tender ear.

_Sometimes the rain is convenient especially during times when you can't hold back the tears from your eyes. It's an opportunity to let out all your heartaches and wash yourself clean from the past you want to leave behind._

-end-

**A/N:** This was inspired by a picture I saw on tumblr long ago. It was raining and Sakura was holding a wooden umbrella while Sasuke was leaning on a tree trunk.


End file.
